New Life
by fangs fan gurl
Summary: this story line is really overused but whatever. Max is kicked out of the flock and finds a new flock. The old flock comes back and finds max has moved on and she has a surprise with her. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES JUST READ IT ANYWAY :)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT IN THIS STORY and with that said lets start the story **

**MPOV**

__So im gonna give you guys a little retell of what has happened these past 4 years. 4 years ago the flock kicked me out because they thought i was a lying traitor of course i was not but some people are just stupid right? Well now im 19 and have a new flock and a beautiful little girl whos 3 years old. As you can see the flock kicked me out while i was pregnant, but they didnt know was pregnant because i was planning on telling them then... well you know what happened. Back to my new flock there are 6 of us including me and my little girl.

There is Jasper who is 18 and is the 2nd in charge after me. Jasper can telaport, read minds, freeze time for 5 minutes, breathe under water, and can show people their worst memories. Jasper is 2% bird, 1% fish and 97% human. His wings are blue like water and kinda look like they have fish scales on them. He has black hair and grey eyes.

Then there is Faith who is 16 who is 2% bird and 98% human. She has light pink and white wings, can heal people and make strong force fields. Faith is basically a huge girly girl ( the total opposite of me ) and hold grudges for a long time. She has light blonde hair, blue eyes, and loves fashion.

Also theres Skye who is also 18 and my best friend she is almost the exact same as me well her powers are different but other then that we are almost the same. Skye is 2% bird and the rest human she has dark purple, black, and dark blue wings. She can control water, ice, and can also freeze time but for 10 minutes. Skye has dark purple hair and black bangs, also she has bright purple eyes. She is also dating Jasper

There is Sterling who has light blonde hair and green eyes. He is 14 and is a pyro also Sterling can control fire and do all sorts of things with it, his favorite is lighting peoples hair and fire and making them freak out. He is 2% bird you were probably expecting that... and he has firey orange and red wings.

Now for my baby Kat who is 3 and has black hair like her dad and my caramel eyes. **A/N if you havent caught on yet her dad is Fang but he doesnt know **Kat has black wings with specks of red and she can dream walk ( go into peoples dream and talk to them ) Kat can also turn invisible,blend into shadows, she has super speed, change her appearance, and has super speed while flying like me. Also she is the sweetest girl you will ever meet and shes not an evil ungrateful kid like certain people ( i ment angel if you didn't catch that )**  
**

I have also got some new powers and a new look. My old brown hair is now blonde and i have blood red tips it looks totally bad ass. I can now control the elements and my eyes change color with the element im using. So if i light something on fire my eyes turn red, if i use air my eyes turn grey, if i use water my eyes turn an icy blue, and so on. I can also change my appearance, shape shift, fly a super speed, breath underwater, and put up really strong forcefeilds. Also my wings are now a bright red with black in them i think this had something to do with my new powers though.

My thoughts were cut off by my daughter running into my room in tears. " Mommy wook ( look ) i got a boo boo. " Kat said. " Aw what happened kit kat? " i asked her. " i was pwaying ( playing ) with jas and i fwell ( fell ) see? " she told me sniffling. " Ok baby ill get you a band aid " she looked up at me and nodded. i ran into the bathroom and grabbed a band aid and a wet paper towel and put it on her. " Mommy kiss it better " she told me. I kissed her knee then told her to go downstairs for lunch.

I changed into my black ripped hot topic jean blue plaid shirt and black high tops **A/N link to all outfits on profile :) **and i ran downstairs. I sat down next to Kat and Skye and practically inhaled my grilled cheese. " So maxie we need more food and i think that means a trip to the grocery store. " Jasper said as he sat down. " Well first of all its Max and call me anything other than that and i will be sure to castrate you " i said in a sweet voice " and second of all if im going so is everyone else." i got a bunch of groans in response. But in the end they all agreed so its all good.

Oh yeah did i mention we all lived in a huge mansion because Jeb is sorta rich and since me and him are like an actual father and daughter team now he bought us this amazing house. It has 4 floors and 7 rooms per floor so we have a lot of extra space.

We walked into the grocery store with me carrying Kat, Skye and Jasper holding hands and Faith walking next to Sterling. "wait Max there are other bird kids here, and they have pretty strong mind blocks " Jasper told me. Shoot it could be the old flock! " Guys put your mind blocks up grab what you need and lets go " i said. " Wait why? " Faith asked me. " I think my old flock may be here " i said with panic clear in my voice. They all scowled expect for Kat who was asleep in my arms.

" Okay everyone split up if you see them just walk away and dont look back. " i told them while walking away. Hmm maybe its not them it couldn't be could it? I kept walking until i got to he isle where they kept chips, i grabbed a bag and went to get some candy for our movie night tonight. "MAX" i herd sterling yell. I turned around to see the 14 year boy running to me with a box of popcorn. " max? " i herd a way to fimillir voice near me. Well shit...


	2. Chapter 2- the old flock

**i still dont own Maximum ride sadly :(**

**MPOV**

I turned around and came face to face with the guy i hated most, the one who abandoned me in the time i needed im most. Have you guessed who it is yet? If you guessed Fang then good job if you guessed any one other then him then im guessing you haven't really been paying attention so far. While i was lost in thought i didn't seem to see my flock come up beside me and the old flock near fang. " guys its max " he whispered to them. "ZOMG max we missed you so much its like there is no one to lead us anymore and like we missed you a lot i also missed the last episode of pretty little liars thats like m- " Nudge was cut off by Iggy putting a hand on her mouth.

" Max who are they? " Gazzy asked softly. i think thats when i snapped. " Well you no good ungrateful backstabbers these are the people who love me who took me in when i was in need after you ass hats left me in the world to die! " i whisper yelled try not to wake Kat up. " Max we- " i cut Fang off " No just no i dont want to listen cmon guys lets go back home " i told my flock. They all agreed and we started walking away when something stopped me my old flock was following us.

" When i said were leaving i didnt mean i wanted you morons to tag along " i told them. " Max we have no where to go please can we stay with you and maybe be a flock again? " Angel asked. I almost laughed in her face , key word almost because even if i hated her guts shes still a kid and they were in need. i sighed with defeat. " Fine " i told them. " Oh and you were the ones who kicked me out so dont even think about us being a flock again because that will NEVER happen capish? " i asked them they all nodded.

Then we all walked out and flew back to the house. Once we landed we started walking through the forest a bit to get to our wonderful mansion. They old flock all gasped when they saw our house ha oops.. " there are some rules if your staying here first of all this is not a permanent thing and also you can have any rooms other than the ones on the first and second floor get got it love it"

i told them before walking inside and setting Kat on her bed. I looked at my sleeping daughters face she looked so much like Fang it hurt. I felt some hot tears run down my face. i herd foot steps getting closer behind me and i quickly wiped the tears away and put on my leader face.

" Max can i talk to you " Iggy said looking me in the eye... WAIT LOOKING?

" I- iggy can y-you see? " i asked him

" yup after we erh you know.. well the school captured us and they gave me my sigh back and i have x-ray vision to now! " iggy said excitedly.

" thats great so what did you need? " i asked calmly eh if they were gonna stay here i might as well be civil about it. They better not piss me off soon of bye bye birdy hah you see what i did there? no... oh

" i just wanted to tell you that we really missed you but i know for sure Fang missed you the most. We would all hear his screams at night his nightmares were horrible yet to this day he still feels the worst about what we did i just really hope you can forgive us it would mean the world. " Iggy said out of breath by the end.

" I er " sigh " ill think about it now if you dont mind im tired and your standing in front of my door. " i told him.

_-My name is jib bob and i will be you line -_

__I woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache. Aw crap i went into the bathroom and grabbed some advil. Then stripped and jumped into the shower. Half way through my shower i herd a knock on the door. " Max i reaaaaally need to use the washroom can i please come in Gazzys in the other one and yea... " Fang trailed off. i pulled the curtain a little bit more and locked the shower door. " uh sure " i told him.

He walked in with his hands on his eyes and i turned the other way while he did what he had to. Can someone say awkward? After Fang left and i finished my shower i put on a grey crop top from pacsun and red jeans also from pacsun. **ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE **

I then went into Kats room to wake her up im surprised the old flock didn't ask about her yet. If they were it probably would be today.

" Kit Kat baby wake up " i told her while shaking her gently.

" mornin mommy " she said sleepily

you see Kat can wake up happily unlike me who smashes my alarm clock every chance i have.

" Hey kit kat go brush you teeth and ill pick out something for you to wear today " i told her

" Okay mommy " she said sweetly and skipped into her bathroom. Yes shes 3 yes she has her own bathroom.

i laid out a pretty purple dress for kat and walked into the bathroom to help her with her hair. I tied up her hair and added a purple bow into her hair. Then i went downstairs with Katy holding my hand.

" Hey Max come on for breakfast " Skye called from the kitchen . "coming!" i called out to her.

Me and Kat walked in her tiny hand in mine and she had the most adorable smile on. I saw everyones questioning looks as i sat her down and put a plate of food in front of her.

" So Max Dr. Martinez had another kid im guessing? " Gazzy said. My whole Flock burst out laughing while the old flock gave us questioning looks .Wait what they think Kat's my sister. I saw Jasper nod as confirmation and Angel gasp out of the corner of my eye.

" What is it angel? " Gazzy asked protectively

" Y- you ( laugh ) think Kats ( laugh ) Maxs is ( laugh ) sister? ( laughing continues) " Faith said while laughing.

the whole flock nodded other then angel who looked like she was trying to read my mind well i have 2 words for her- Mind blocks.

i wiped a tear from my eye from laughing so hard " Kats my daughter not my sister you morons " i told them. All of them but angel look like they had seen a ghost well not Fang but you get it.

" Your daughter as in you and someone had.. " Iggy trialed off.

" No i just ate a cow and a baby magically grew inside of me, what do you think? " i said sarcasm dripping off my words.

" Same old Max " i herd Fang say under his breath. Hmm nudge was surprisingly quiet then i saw her sitting on the couch looking threw Faiths fashion magazines. Oh crap she does not know what can happen when you mess with Faith and her magazines... i learned this the hard way.

I looked over and saw Faith almost burning with rage she reached Nudge within less than 2 seconds. Hmm guess she just got a new power. Faith went up to Nudge and held her by her neck choking her i saw Iggy and Fang trying to get to Nudge while everyone in my flock had smirks on our faces never under estimate us. Then i saw Iggy and Fang g flying back guess she has one of her force fields up.

I guess i should help... I broke down Faiths force field since i can also make them i can take them down too. Then i walked over and made it look like Faith hair was on fire so she let go of Nudge who was having a coughing fit now. " Max your eyes whoa " angel yelled. " yeah whatever i guess it would be best to all introduce ourselves since you guys probably dont know each other. " i told the 2 flocks.

" You guys can start first" i gestured to my old flock

**YAYY I PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY :D REVIEW FOR THE CHAPTERS TO GO UP QUICKER **


	3. Chapter 3- Fangs girl

**i dont own the characters other than the ones i made up**

** getting my nose pierced today wish me luck :)**

**MPOV**

" Okay so say your name, age , powers, something you love, and something you hate. " i told everyone.

" kay can i start? " iggy asked. we all nodded our heads. " well my name is iggy, im 19, i have x-ray vision, i can breathe under water, i have really good hearing, i love bombs, and i hate having no leader. " iggy said the last part while looking at me.

" next is Angel " i told them. " Im Angel and im 9, i can read minds, control minds, breathe under water, talk to fish, fly duh, i love being in charge, and i hate things." she finished and next is Nudge.

" Im Nudge, im 16, i can attract metal, and fly of course, and i love fashion its just the best did you know that lady gaga has new song its " iggy gave her a look and she stopped. " oh and i hate having no leader." she finished.

" Fang, 19, breathe under water, turn invisible, blend into shadows, i love... stuff and hate... things. " Fang said.

" Im Gazzy, im 13, i can imitate voices and i love bombs and my sister, i hate when people take away my bombs. " Gazzy said.

" ok so im Max, im 19, i can fly at super speed, i can control the elements, i can make force fields, i can shape shift, change what i look like, and breathe under water. I love my new flock and daughter, i hate people who dont believe me. " i said the last part looking my old flock. " mommy can i go? " my baby asked. i nodded to her.

" Im kat, im 3, i can turn invisible,blend into shadows,i have super speed, i can change how i wook , and i have super speed while flying like my mommy, i wove ( love ) my mommy and daddy even if i dont know him, and i hate" she thought about it for awhile " nothing! " she said happily.

I pretty much zoned out the whole time everyone else was going and i was thinking about what kat said. Should i tell Fang that Kats his or will he be mad that i kept it from him? He will probably find out if i dont right? She looks so much like him ugh i dont know what to do!

-_ im backkk if you forgot my name its jim bob and im still your line_ -

I was sitting on my bed listening to Your So Creepy by Ghost Town while Kat was playing with Faith. The i herd at knock at my door. " COME IN "i yelled.

The door opened and there stood Fang in all his glory his hot emo glory... i did not just say that. Forget is aid anything get got it ok. " Hey " he said. " hi wha do you want" i asked him.

" I wanted to talk " he said while closing my door. " Okayy" i said slowly.

" Whos her father? " he asked quickly. Good job getting to the point... " excuse me? " i asked offended

" Who. is. her. father. " he asked slower. " That is none of your business." i told him.

" But it is... shes 3 and we were together 3 years ago... you were cheating on me. " Oh shit he thought i was cheating. Not good... "NO "i yelled quickly

" Then. who. is her. father. " he said with his teeth clenched im pretty sure he was trying not to yell.

" its none of you business " my voice getting louder with each word.

" DAMMIT MAX YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WEREN'T YOU " he yelled. Don't cry don't cry don't cry. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Well shit so much for that... The next thing i know it starts raining outside and a gust of wind blows through the windows. I have to calm down. I CANT THOUGH

" NO FANG YOU DON'T GET IT " i yelled.

" WHAT DON'T I GET MAX THAT YOU HAD A KID WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHILE WE WERE STILL TOGETHER" i felt more tears go as he said that. My hands started to burn up.

" FANG SHES YOURS! DON'T YOU SEE IT SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! SHE CAN EVEN TURN INVISIBLE LIKE YOU " i yelled.

He just stood there looking stunned then i stormed out the front door and flew off.

Stupid Fang think i would cheat on him. Im not that low i wouldn't do that! Then in the distance i saw some flyboys fighting with some other experiments.

Good something to take my anger out on and the other experiments are pretty much losing seems like what happened to me 3 years

_***FLASHBACK***_

_The flock just kicked me out. Me out of all people i was like a mom to them i thought they loved me . How could they think i would ever betray them. I would never work for the school who in their right mind would? Im pregnant for crying out loud! What if the school finds me and takes my baby?!_

_I was to caught up in my thoughts to notice the group of flyboys coming my way. _

_then i noticed them and all went down hill from there..._

_I looked and saw about 20 flyboys coming straight at me. Now you see it isnt that easy to fight 20 flyboys when you are alone and don't know that you have super awesome element powers yet. _

_I was throwing a few kicks here and there and mostly a lot of punches but then a flyboy grabbed the back of my arm while another one kicked my head. At least it wasn't my stomach i guess. And honestly i was to tired and heart broken to fight back. Hey you would be to if your ex boyfriend just kicked you out and said he never loved you. _

_As darkness was taking over i felt the flyboy let me go and drop me from 1000 feet in the air **A/N i don't even know how high that is but im assuming its high. If its not lets just say it is kay thanks **_

_****i was falling _

_falling_

_falling_

_until..._

_i felt someones strong arms under me... Fang? _

_Why would that no good lying idiot catch me? It couldn't be him. Could it?_

_What about my baby please say shes not dead. And that was my last thought before i passed out im the arms of a stranger. In the end i found out the people who saved me were Faith, Skye, Jasper, and Sterling and now their my flock._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_time for some action..._

**_yay another new chapter :) And also i got my nose pierced and it didn't hurt at all im so happy :DD_**


	4. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER SORRY IM MAKING THIS BECAUSE IM GOING TO BUFFALO FOR 3 DAYS SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK I PROMISE :D IF I DONT UPDATE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME TO REMIND ME TO **


End file.
